1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display device, and more particularly, to a display device with a novel sub-pixel arrangement.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A liquid crystal display (LCD) is a flat panel display which has the advantages of low radiation, light weight and low power consumption and is widely used in various information technology (IT) products, such as notebook computers, personal digital assistants (PDA), and mobile phones. An active matrix thin film transistor (TFT) LCD is the most commonly used transistor type in LCD families, and particularly in the large-size LCD family. A driving system installed in the LCD includes a timing controller, source drivers and gate drivers. The source and gate drivers respectively control data lines and scan lines, which intersect to form a cell matrix. Each intersection is a cell including crystal display molecules and a TFT. In the driving system, the gate drivers are responsible for transmitting scan signals to gates of the TFTs to turn on the TFTs on the panel. The source drivers are responsible for converting digital image data, sent by the timing controller, into analog voltage signals and outputting the data voltage signals to sources of the TFTs.
In recent years, the requirement of the image quality gradually grows and pixels per inch (PPI) of the LCD keeps increasing to achieve the image quality. Meanwhile, the light transmittance of the LCD panel decreases when PPI increases. In conventional arts, white pixels are added for improving entire light transmittance of the LCD panel, and sub-pixel rendering (SPR) technique is also applied to enhance the aperture ratio of sub-pixels. Unfortunately, red/green/blue sub-pixel area is reduced along with adding white sub-pixels and the luminance of red/green/blue sub-pixels is degraded as a result, which also decreases the perceived brightness of the LCD panel.